Showtime Frontier!
Showtime Frontier! (ショウタイム フロンティア!) is the first single by Frontier School of Arts, as well as the title song of the single. Tracklist # Showtime Frontier! (ショウタイム フロンティア!) # You and I Are Alice (キミも私もアリス, Kimi mo Watashi mo Alice) # Discovery! (Frontier Ver.) (ディスカバリー！（フロンティアVer.）) # Showtime Frontier! (ショウタイム フロンティア!)［Instrumental］ # Kimi mo Watashi mo Alice ［Instrumental］ (キミも私もアリス［Instrumental］) Music Production *'Vocals:' Megumi Han as Aruru Otsuki, Ayana Taketatsu as Misora Kano, Miyu Tomita as Lalafin Nonomiya, Emiri Kato as Tsukasa Ebisu, Mikoi Sasaki as Shizuha Kocho *'Lyrics:' Kanata Nakamura *'Composition:' Yugo Sasakura *'Arrangement:' Yugo Sasakura Lyrics Kanji= • • • • 全員 歩け　踵を鳴らして 進め　荒野の上を 我ら　自由の前線 雲に旗を立てるまで 頂上へ向かって　いざ dreams come true 新しい世界を　この目に焼き付けたい 太陽はスポットライト　土の上のコロシアム 嵐の幕を開けて　私たちの時代よ　始まれ 例え　向かい風に吹かれたとしても 力合わせて　さあ　希望まとう翼広げ　飛び込もう 我ら　フロンティア 踏みしめた大地 みんなの足跡が やがて道になる 光へと伸ばした手　栄光を掴むために Here we go！ It's show time！ せーの！息合わせて　私たちはfamily 一人にはしないよ　同じ舞台の上で 悲しみ分け合って　喜び倍にして 心を一つにして　もっともっと高く飛べるよ らしく行きましょ　ほら　どんな時でも 個性と個性が混ざり合った　それは奇跡のharmony 我ら　フロンティア みんな集まって 未来も友情も　すべてここにある 昨日じゃない　明日じゃない　今こそアツく輝こう Here we go！ It's show time！ 我ら　フロンティア 踏みしめた大地 みんなの足跡が やがて道になる 光へと伸ばした手　栄光を掴むために Here we go！ It's show time！ 歩け　踵を鳴らして 進め　荒野の上を 我ら　自由の前線 雲に旗を立てるまで 空に旗を立てるまで |-| Rōmaji= • • • • everyone aruke　kakato o narashite susume　kōya no ue o warera　jiyū no zensen kumo ni hata o tateru made chōjō e mukatte　iza dreams come true atarashii sekai o　kono me ni yakitsuketai taiyō wa supottoraito　tsuchi no ue no koroshiamu arashi no maku o akete　watashitachi no jidai yo　hajimare tatoe　mukai kaze ni fukareta to shite mo chikara awasete　sā　kibō matou tsubasa hiroge　tobikomō warera　furontia fumishimeta daichi minna no ashiato ga yagate michi ni naru hikari e to nobashita te　eikō o tsukamu tame ni Here we go! It's show time! sē no! iki awasete　watashitachi wa family hitori ni wa shinai yo　onaji butai no ue de kanashimi wakeatte　yorokobi bai ni shite kokoro o hitotsu ni shite　motto motto takaku toberu yo rashiku ikimasho　hora　donna toki de mo kosei to kosei ga mazariatta　sore wa kiseki no harmony warera　furontia minna atsumatte mirai mo yūjō mo　subete koko ni aru kinō ja nai　ashita ja nai　ima koso atsuku kagayakō Here we go! It's show time! warera　furontia fumishimeta daichi minna no ashiato ga yagate michi ni naru hikari e to nobashita te　eikō o tsukamu tame ni Here we go! It's show time! aruke　kakato o narashite susume　kōya no ue o warera　jiyū no zensen kumo ni hata o tateru made sora ni hata o tateru made |-| English= • • • • everyone Charge ahead, sound your heels! Advance through the wilderness! Until we, the frontline of freedom Raise our flag to the clouds! Head toward the summit - see now, dreams come true I want to burn the image of this new world into my mind The sun is the spotlight of the Colosseum above the ground Raise the stormy curtains on our era which starts now Say, even if the headwind had blown against us Join forces; come on, spread out the wings of hope and dive in! We are Frontier We firmly tread the ground, So our fooprints will form a road before long We stretched our hands toward the light In order to seize it Here we go! It's show time! He~re we go! Let's all take a breath at once; together we're a family There's no such thing as being alone, since we stand atop the same stage By sharing our pains and doubling up on our joys, Our hearts will become one, and we'll be able to fly higher and higher That's it, let's go! Look, anytime That our quirks mix together, it's a miraculous harmony We are Frontier With all of us assembled Both future and friendship lie right here Not yesterday nor tomorrow - let's shine today Here we go! It's show time! We are Frontier We firmly tread the ground, So our fooprints will form a road before long We stretched our hands toward the light In order to seize it Here we go! It's show time! Charge ahead, sound your heels! Advance through the wilderness! Until we, the frontline of freedom Raise our flag to the clouds! Until we raise our flag to the skies! Translated by Luna Amatista for the wiki Category:Discography:Frontier School of Arts Category:Music Category:Revue Songs